Sleep masks may be worn by a user to cover his or her eyes and promote a dampening of ocular stimulus for the wearer, i.e., serving as a blindfold. These masks may be worn during passenger travel and during sleep. Sleep masks often include both a headband portion and a mask portion where the headband serves to hold the mask portion over the eyes of the wearer.